1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board adjustment structure, and more particularly to a height adjustment structure of printed circuit board and the adjustment method thereof that are capable of adjusting the relative height of the printed circuit board to an electronic device in order to prevent board warpage.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Electronic image pickup device is commonly used nowadays and the manufacturing and assembling technologies thereof are well developed. However, even with advanced component manufacturing technology, tolerance is still generated during the lens manufacturing process and thus causes optical error. To solve the foregoing problem, manufacturers adjust the position of lens when assembling the lens by altering the distance between the lens and electronic device main body, and the problem of the optical error is therefore fixed.
Still, another issue arises when the position of lens is adjusted to solve the optical error problem. When the lens presses the printed circuit board, printed circuit board warpage will happen and further affects the solder strength thereon and lowers the signals and circuit transmission quality.
In common fixing structure of the printed circuit board, a plurality of through holes is disposed on the printed circuit board, and screws are provided thereof to penetrate the through holes and to be fixedly locked to locking holes on the electronic device. This structure allows the printed circuit board to be pressed and secured by the screw nut and is therefore fixedly joined to the electronic device. Hence, as the printed circuit board warps, the assembler often rotates the screws to change the relative position of the screws and the locking holes to provide a space to allow curvature adjustment of the printed circuit board and thereby compensates the warpage thereon.
However, since the printed circuit board is disposed between the screw nut and the locking hole, the existing screw structure can only adjust the printed circuit board in a single direction. As the screw is rotated to move towards the locking hole, the printed circuit board is pressed by the screw nut to move towards the same direction. However, as the screw is rotated to move away from the locking hole, the screw nut cannot drive the printed circuit board to move along the same direction, and manual adjustment is required to move the printed circuit board. It causes inconvenience and inaccuracy in the assembling process of the printed circuit board and lens; further, the foregoing problem could also cause damage to the printed circuit board.